


Ember Eyes

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I changed their names except for Hanji, M/M, Male!Annie - Freeform, Male!Hanji - Freeform, Male!Mikasa - Freeform, Mentions of attempted rape, Omega Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was fire in his eyes.<br/>The alluring beauty of the flames had enraptured them but are they willing to take the burn, as did the moth that was incinerated to ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, another A/B/O fic by me. So yepee for neglecting my other fics.  
> This is my first fic for these pairings, and constructive criticisms are welcomed.  
> Some of you might not like the idea of changing them to male, especially Hanji, considering they are non-binary.  
> But the idea was stuck and clung to me like a precious tarsier, so I had to write this, sorry.  
> But anyways, to those who loves Eren being pinned with guys for his lovely booty, hope you enjoy!!

In the town of Shiganshina, there was a notorious pack of alphas that were known for their incredible strength and continuous streak of winning challenges despite having only three members. They lived somewhere far from the capitol, the distance was for the sole purpose of keeping people away. They weren't exactly the friendliest (saved for the eccentric alpha who seemed to only show the utmost interest on anything that goes out of the normal standard), but it does not mean they are not kind as they help anyone they come across who were in trouble, and all three seem to have the same disinterest to all the omegas that were trying to pry themselves to be their mates.

That was until one afternoon, when a beautiful and rare omega had his first heat.

* * *

* * *

Andre sat annoyingly in the wooden chair of their dining room, begrudgingly trying to distract himself from boredom as he precariously carved a chunk of cedar wood. It had been a week without any occurrence in their territory that could amuse the alpha, and even he was tired of the petty challenges they were getting with brash, arrogant alphas (though it can't be help, they born that way anyways). He wanted something out of ordinary. Something to spark the dormant fire that's in his blood, to make him feel the adrenaline rush through his body as his senses heightened in its wake.

The sound of the wooden door being slammed open echoed through the cabin, earning both the anger and curiosity of the blonde. He grumbled under his breath, heading towards the door to lecture Mikuro since he's the only one strong enough to break the lock with a single kick but instead he find himself frozen, confused and surprised, staring at the  raven haired alpha. Rather it was what on the other's hand.

It was an omega.  The powerful saccharine smell and pheromones that invaded the room signified the start of his heat cycle. It was incredibly effective as it plagued the alpha's senses and spurred his impulses to dominate, aid and breed. None of them had encountered this kind of situation, and none of the omegas that approached them had this heavenly scent that rendered the blonde almost submitting to its delectable allure.

"What...? What the fuck?!" Those were the only words he was able to speak in his confusion. His body was already itching to touch the omega, and the two things stopping him were Mikuro's overpowering glare and protective aura and his need to clarify why had he brought an omega in their domain.

But the raven didn't give him his answer, instead he proceeded to his bedroom which its contents was consisted of a bed, an old crusty chest where lied his personal belongings. Andre followed him uncertainly and slightly annoyed to be ignored but waited until the omega was carefully placed on the bed. He hadn't taken any special attention to omega before but now that he has the view to clearly observe the male. Exotic caramel skin slick and glossy with sweat, and the blonde wondered if they tasted like the sweet syrup that it was being compared to. The dampened mousy chocolate locks sticking on his temples. The boy was probably a year younger, though he wasn't sure since omegas were born with smaller and delicate features than alphas or betas.

"I found him being attacked by the Military police's alphas, seven of them taking advantage of the weakened omega, though you'd be surprised I was able to watch how he managed to take down two before he was struck cold by another. I decided to intervene and knocked those pathetic men to oblivion. " Andre nodded his head in understanding, not even surprised of the reprehensible wickedness of the abusive guards of the royal family.

“Wait, you mean he's a rogue omega?" He asked as he comprehended Mikuro's words furthermore. Omegas in heat could never deny the aid of an alpha when they succumb to their heat. Their hormone-intoxicated body rendered them to follow their instincts to mate, making them completely vulnerable to malicious alpha.

 He was given a knowing smirk as an answer and he watched as pale fingers reached over the sleeping form to brush the sweaty locks away from the peacefully beautiful sleeping face of the omega.  His own heart lurched at the affection, fingers twitching to touch the omega, and cradle the fragile form in his arms. His full pink lips that lured his eyes, bringing along such carnal thoughts to both of their minds, which in turn formed the heavy tension that was starting to accumulate in the air.

But their attention was drawn to the fluttering lashes, and soon they found themselves astounded as a pair teal eyes glowing in the purest vibrancy life flashed into awareness. A flare of pain pulsed on Andre's cheek, and so was Mikuro's. The omega was now at the farthest side of the bed, glaring at them with violent anger, arms wrapped defensively around his shaking figure. "Fucking alphas!  “He shouted, snarling to expose sharp but straight line of teeth "I'll fucking kill each one of you!!”

Oh how beautiful was the look of anger and will to freedom in his burning eyes. It fitted him so perfectly that it sent both alphas on the edge, and ignited that fire on their blood to which left a dazed thrill to their senses and carnal instincts mauling over their restraints.

"Hey calm down, we're not going to hurt you or anything. Trust us". Andre tried to coerce the panicking omega but to no avail as the glare only intensified.

"You're an alpha why would I believe you!" Came the bark of the omega, but this time it was Mikuro who responded calmly.  "If we were like those disgusting military police we could have taken advantage of you while you're asleep, but here you are unclaimed and saved from those men who attacked you earlier."

The words seemed to have made the omega realize that they were telling the truth, and so with reluctance his glare faltered but not his arms are still around his frame. He looked at Mikuro, scrutinizing him until he sighed in resignation, a soft mumble on his lips" Then thank you, you for saving me..."

"Mikuro." the alpha provided, sensing the silent questioning of his voice. The omega glanced at Andre and the alpha introduced himself.

The duo smiled, glad to have the omega calmed down. Andre asked his name kindly, and earned a hesitant answer.

"Eren. My name is Eren Yeager".

_Eren._ The alphas liked the name, and couldn't help sense a familiarity at the surname. They thought it fitted him perfectly. Mikuro gave Andre a knowing look, and they stepped away, thinking its best to leave the omega alone before their instincts get the better of them. They excused themselves out and closed the door to give the omega his privacy.

As soon as they were out, Andre bombarded his question, this time growling in demand for answer.

“Why did have you brought him here?”

The raven-haired alpha blinked at him blankly, before heading to the kitchen for something cold to nullify the pain on his cheeks. Damn, the omega sure could punch.

“Do you expect me to leave him there and be taken to heaven-knows wherever hellhole those pigs came from.” Was the growl he received equipped with a menacing glare that sent the blonde alpha’s sense on the edge.

Andre was tossed a cold apple which he gladly caught and pressed on the blooming heat on his cheek, letting out a relieved sigh.

“You know you could’ve left him at the local center. They would’ve done a better job in assisting the omega from his heat. “

Mikuro pondered over his words as if only considering the choice before he bit the plush pulp of the fruit. He shrugged, taking a seat as he swallowed.

“It’s too late for that. He’s already here. I’ll take care of his suppressants to lessen the effects of his heat. The only thing I worry about is when Hanji gets home and finds out about the omega.”

“Fuck, he won’t leave the kid alone when that time comes.” He said, earning a noncommittal hum from the other, who finished his snack before making his way to the door, probably buy some suppressants for the omega. But before Mikuro left through the door, Andre almost missed the soft whisper that sounded from the raven’s lips,

“Such beautiful yet dangerous creature.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been eight months since the first chapter and here I am again for a continuation!  
> Hehe, since today is a special day to me, I decided to update.  
> Though I'd like to apologize for some grammar mistakes and weird tenses, this fic is still unbeta'ed so please forgive me.  
> Anyway, please enjoy!

Later that afternoon, Mikuro brewed the mixture of suppressants that he bought and served it to the omega inside his room along with some food to eat. The tea had managed to lessen the effects of the omega's heat and the pheromones had shifted to a subtle and less flavorful smell with its production decreased to a minimum. But despite that, Andre had been itching all day as he dutifully ignored his incessant wolf that whispered of claiming the omega every time he took a closer watch at Mikuro's room.

  
It wasn't the first time he had experienced an omega's heat, to be honest he had encountered such event twice. That time he had been living alone in a tenement near the pub where he was working at. The first time was a neighbor whom deliberately came knocking at his door to be claimed but he managed to convince her that he didn't want to be mated and as for the second was a male omega that used to go to the pub he where he worked. The alpha was stalked after his shift and the male omega presented himself to the blonde alpha. He had to take the omega to a clinic so to accommodate his needs and after that he never showed his face again to Andre.

  
Andre didn't care by then, he was not interested to mate and submit to his carnal instincts but now, he'd never thought he actually wanted to break the door that stood between him and the omega in Mikuro's room.

  
Eren, he reminded himself. Not omega. Eren wasn't just some potential mate but a person of free will and Andre wanted nothing more to gave him respect and court him properly if given the chance to do so. He huffed annoyingly, ignoring the remnants of the omega’s exquisite and arousing scent that spurred the insisting call of his instincts to give in to his inner wolf.

  
He prided himself with his composed coldness and strict sense of control, and he will stand by his principles until of course Eren would allow him the pleasure of becoming his mate. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous of Mikuro, but the raven-haired alpha had been with the omega all afternoon, though there were no lengthy conversations exchanged just a couple of questions asked by the alpha that were simply answered by the omega with a few words or nods. Andre knew that Mikuro was interested in Eren too, and it made him irritated but somehow in an unusual way thrilled. He was always up to the challenge and he would do his best to earn Eren’s affections.

  
Mikuro had been worrying over of the brunet for the pass few hours, yet he was glad that he didn't pose any hate nor repulsion toward them. It was to be expected that Eren would be a bit wary of the two alphas since they were total strangers and they've only just exchanged names. Nevertheless, Mikuro was fortunate to have stumbled across of the omega.

  
Despite years of veering himself away from omegas, somehow the raven haired alpha found himself drawn to the unique omega inside his room. He was sitting now across Andre and he took notice of icy blue eyes glancing at the door of his room. Mikuro knew of the silent turmoil that the other alpha was experiencing for he too was struggling with his own wolf.

  
Ever since he had caught of the vibrant and fierce fire in Eren’s eyes, he knew his heart was won by the omega. He was perfect, he thought dreamily. Those eyes of his that showed his heart, beautiful features and caramel skin that altogether brought that exotic definition, and his brash personality and surprising strength. Eren truly was an omega like no other.

  
A loud yelp and a thud resounded from Mikuro's room and the two alpha's immediately rushed to the door, opening it to find the omega fallen onto the floor.

  
“Are you ok, Eren?” Both alphas asked simultaneously, and the brunet nodded, standing up with a wobble of his legs. He hated showing weaknesses to people, especially alphas but he convinced that the two were no harm to him and that they were different from those arrogant and egocentric alphas.

  
“I’m fine, it’s just that I was wondering what time is it. I don’t want to cause you any further problems by overstaying.” Eren explained, and two alphas’ expression broke into a saddened one.

  
"Haloo! Hey guys I'm home! How are my two favorite alphas doing?!" A raucous voice suddenly rang into the house, earning everyone's attention. It was already night and just Hanji got back from work. He missed his housemates after his long day at work in the local library.

  
Mikuro and Andre turned to see Hanji happily skipping across the room with a gleeful smile on his lips. Mikuro had immediately turned stiff, ready to protect the omega just in case Hanji might do something to the weakened teen.

  
"Oh? What are you all doing in Mikuro's room?" He inquired curiously but he was already rushing ahead into the room before they could answer.

  
The eccentric alpha gazed at the omega standing near the bed, his eyes widening in disbelief. There was an omega on Mikuro's room. The alpha that was too distant with coldness comparable to Andre, brought an omega to his bed.

  
But the distinguishable scent in the air told him that he was unclaimed, and he was glaring at him with intense green eyes. It suddenly settled to him at once and he wasn't able to stop himself from jumping over the bed with a loud cheer.

  
A painful pang vibrated through his head, and with blurry eyes he saw the omega trying to deliver a kick on his stomach.

  
"Oh Sina! A rogue omega!" He exclaimed happily laughing as he got up and rubbed his left temple.

  
The other two alphas sighed almost tiredly, now that Hanji would likely pester Eren.

  
"Oh, you're kinda cute. I'm Hanji, leader of this awesome pack. What's your name firefly?" Hanji rambled hastily and as his eyes sparkled in excitement. It earned a confused look from the omega but nevertheless Eren introduced himself, "Eren Yeager."

  
The alpha's brows perked in recognition, and smiled as he took the omega's hand and shook it energetically.

  
"It's nice to meet you Eren. You know you're father is a great man, the town would have succumbed to the plague if not for this efforts."

  
_Town's doctor. No wonder the name sounded familiar._ Mikuro and Andre thought in recollection.

  
Eren pulled his hand away when the alpha showed no intent of letting go then Mikuro and Andre gave a pleading look.

  
"I should go home." Eren stated, glancing at the two alphas that took care of him since this afternoon with a silent plea in his eyes. The newly arrived alpha was acting weird, and not to mention too obnoxious for Eren to handle with his exhausted state.

  
"We'll accompany you." Mikuro offered almost immediately.

  
"You don't have to. I can handle myself." Eren declined politely.

  
"We insist. It's past sunset and there's trouble along the way especially for a person walking alone." Andre strongly reasoned, hoping that the omega would think over his words. The blonde alpha dreaded the thought of the brunet leaving and if he could escort Eren home, he would be able to know the location of his home.

  
Eren frowned in reconsideration then sighed as he nodded in understanding but asked "Does it have to be the three of you? I think it's too much of a number for an escort."

  
"Then Hanji will stay, someone needs to guard the house and Andre would be heading to work after we deliver you home safely." Mikuro said bluntly to which it omega accepted.

  
The brunet alpha pouted and was about to complain when he received a sharp glare from the raven-haired alpha. Defeated, he crossed his hands along his chest. Eren couldn’t help but smile at the childish display and it reminded of a child being reprimanded by his mother.

  
"Fine, but buy me some bread along the way. Bye bye Eren! I hope to see you again!" Hanji winked at him, and Eren blushed in embarrassment and surprise at the overly enthusiastic tone of the alpha’s voice. He nodded, waving to him and trailed along the two other alphas out of the house.

 

* * *

  
The two alphas followed the omega's lead. Their eyes glared anyone who would look at their way. It was a good thing that they were rather known as once they recognize them, they decide not to approach the omega.

  
Mikuro put on his most murderous glare as Andre had his cold angry expression and so they had successfully warded off any troublesome drunks and even some of the passersby stirred away from them.

  
Eren stopped a gated house and turned to them, a soft smile on his lips.

  
"Thank you, I think I can manage now. I... I want to apologize for punching all three of you, and for taking care of me. I wish I could give you something in return."  
Mikuro shook his head, genuine smile faintly curling on his lips.

  
"It's no trouble Eren. We'll take our leave now. I hope to see you soon." With that Eren unlocked the gate and waved at the two alphas as they started to walk away.

  
The door of their house opened and Carla rushed to him with a tight embrace that was soon followed by a painful pinch in his ear.

  
"Eren where have you been?! You have us worried sick!" His mother inquired with a tint of anger in her voice but her green eyes flashed worry and relief intermixed. Eren sighed thoughtfully, this would be an earful. His mind mused.

  
His mother's eyes widened in alarm and shock as the faint aroma of heat and variety of unfamiliar scents invaded her sense of smell as she was near to her beloved son.  
"Mom, I think we should get inside before I explain."

  
After Eren told her the events that occurred and Carla had been extremely furious and so was Grisha, but the alpha and Eren had to hold her back when she started marching to the front door then straight to the Military police's headquarters with a knife in her hand.

  
Carla shook with anger, but her mate managed to calm her down. It was unfortunate indeed that they can't file a complaint to the police officers that harassed Eren since they had no solid proof, and not to mention Eren beat up two of their soldiers to which Carla and Grisha had been proud of.

  
Eren soothed her anger out as he mentioned about the three alphas that lived out of their town. The subject seemed to distract the fuming female and she listened intently to her son.

  
“Oh, Eren those three alphas that helped, you should do something for them. “ Carla offered and the young brunet thought so too, but what should he do to repay them for their kindness and hospitality?

  
Noticing her son’s contemplation, she suggested, “Maybe you should cook them something honey and personally deliver it to them. Those sweet gentlemen must’ve been too busy to cook their own meals with work and fighting challenges. I’m sure they would love to have a meal once in a while, and then maybe someday you might even be mated to one of them.” The female omega added, chuckling as she imagined her son becoming a housewife. She trained and taught Eren about housework and cookery, preparing him for his wifely duties but Eren had been stubborn with the aspect of a stay at home omega.

  
The young brunet would sometimes skip out his chores and go to the clinic to help his father with his patients and the young omega had his fair fights with alphas and some beta. To have her son married might make him docile, even if it’s just a tiny bit and not to mention the thought of having grandchildren excited her even more. Maybe she should visit those three alphas and see how they really are, but given the way her son talked about them seemed like they were respectable alphas since she did not hear any insulting words or irritation in her son’s voice.

  
“Mom! What the hell?!” Eren shouted brusquely at his mother’s words, heat washing over his face. He knew his mom wanted him to a find a mate, but was she seriously trying to pair him up with one of the alphas?

  
“No cursing young man! I’ll have you cleaning the kitchen for the week if I hear another foul word from your mouth. But you really should cook them something, I’m sure that they would love your cooking. You are my son, after all.” Eren pouted, the soft young cheeks puffing adorably and Carla pinched it as she giggled when her son admitted his defeat and stated to cook for the three males. Eren then excused himself to prepare himself to bed and Carla and Grisha gave their son a kiss and hug before the omega headed upstairs to his room.

  
Carla knew her husband was worried about their son and not to mention frustrated and angry of not being able to protect their child. The female omega gave her mate a reassuring hug then they too went to their room to rest.

  
Steam curled in soft wisps from the warm water in the tub and Eren moaned appreciatively as the aching muscles eased in relaxation. He washed the dirt off his body, scrubbing the skin harshly to the point that it reddened at the force. A sickening weight cured on his gut, and Eren curled his fists tightly before slapping the surface of the water. He hated those pigs, Military police that abused their power and violated the rights of the people. He hated how they tried to take advantage of them and how weak he was when he tried to fight them off. The brunet was indeed lucky that Mikuro had come to the scene and beat up those bastards to oblivion but Eren couldn’t help but think of the chances if the raven-haired alpha wasn’t present in the moment to save him.

  
His body shivered at the repulsive thoughts that formed in his mind and he willed it away forcibly, harshly as he submerged his head into the water. He had to get stronger. He doesn’t want to be weak and be a fragile omega who can’t protect himself. Eren thought of the three alphas, they were the strongest in the town. A notion floated up his mind and Eren smiled bringing himself out of the water as his eyes flashed in determination.

  
Tomorrow, he’ll visit them once more.

 

* * *

  
There was a loud knocking on their front of their door that awakened Andre from his dreamless slumber. He trudged along the way, hair in a disheveled mess with his chest uncovered by any piece of cloth. Almost angrily, he pulled the door agape, willing his blurry eyes to focus at the person causing disturbance of his sleep so early in the morning.

  
Crystal blue eyes caught a glimpse of widened turquoise eyes that somehow look familiar, chocolate hair came into view, and reddened cheeks. “Umm, I’m sorry if I disturbed you, I just wanted bring something as thanks for yesterday.” The sweet voice spoke and Andre stilled in surprise as his awakening brain recognized the person in front of him.

  
He immediately fixed his features to a more calm and welcoming appearance, though he knew he looked like shit since he worked the night shift and just got back home later than midnight. And he was fucking shirtless! Despite his lean but muscled form, he probably looked stupid with his hair all over his face. Stupid! Stupid! He screamed inside his head as he snapped out of his shock.

  
“No- I was just um- just got out of bed. I- come inside.” He fumbled about and invited the brunet in. They walked into the kitchen and Eren placed the basket he was carrying on the table. Andre excused himself for a second, dashing into his room and did a quick wash on his face the donned a clean shirt before tying his hair to a messy bun. Once he made back Eren, there was a pie plate, breads and two large containers.

  
“I cooked you guys something. Mom told me that you probably haven’t eaten something homemade for a while. I hope you’ll like them.” Eren said, a faint blush on his delicate cheeks and Andre nodded, stuttering a thank you as he watched the omega in fascination. Well it was true that they haven’t eaten something for a long time, usually eating out but he didn’t expect the omega to bring something for them much more cook them a meal. The delectable aroma of food was already invading his nose, and saliva gushed into his throat as he swallowed them all to avoid them from escaping out of his mouth. He doesn’t want to embarrass himself further to Eren.

  
“Have you eaten already?” He asked, and the omega blushed once again answering Andre with a shy shake of his head. The alpha smiled, he thought it was quite endearing that he had forgotten to feed himself just so he could make them a meal and bake them desert.

  
“That’s no good. One should have a full stomach before starting out the day. I’ll get us some plates.” He said and grabbed two sets of plates and utensils.  
“No it’s ok. I’ll just eat back home.” Eren protested but he was already setting them to the table.

   
“I insist, you must be hungry with all the distance you have to walk to get here, and not mention you must have used up all that energy from sleep by cooking these.” The blonde argued lightly and motioned the brunet to sit.

  
Eren made no attempt to argue and sat at the chair opposite to him. He uncovered the containers and the scent of curry exploded with the tendrils of steam. “You even cooked us some rice. You didn’t have too.” Eren smiled at him and he proceeded to fill their plates with food. “Well, I figured out that you wouldn’t be able to cook anything so early this morning, besides curry is best eaten with rice.”

  
The alpha nodded, and took his first taste of the food. His eyes widened minutely at the bursting flavor of spices. He’d never had eaten a curry such as this delicious that he was already gulping another spoonful, chewing hungrily like a starved man. A tinkling sound echoed in his ears and he stopped to see Eren watching him amusingly with a gentle smile in his lips. His heart stumbled on his chest, a rush of heat settling on his cheeks.

  
“It’s delicious. Thank you, I haven’t eaten anything such as this for a long time.” He said, and Eren shook his head, telling him that it was him that should be thanking them for taking care of him yesterday. They ate silently, the atmosphere somehow comfortable and warm. Andre couldn’t help but think how they were acting much alike two married couple in their morning breakfast and the thought made him all the more elated and happy.

  
“Umm actually, there’s something I wanted to ask of you.” Eren suddenly said, and the blonde alpha tilted his head slightly in question.

  
The omega’s eyes burned fiercely in the soft light of the morning sun and with determination and conviction he pleaded,

  
“Please teach me how to fight!”


End file.
